Quand des Univers se Mêlent
by OakwoodOuroboros
Summary: (Traduction de "A Clashing of Universes") Que se passerait-il si des personages de Soul Eater se retrouvaient dans le monde de Harry Potter? Basée en grande partie sur l'intrigue de Harry Potter, mais avec des personages qui sont remplacés ou rajoutés. Les notes d'auteur sont publiés pour tous les fics directement sur mon profil!
L'énorme bâtiment était aussi accablant par sa masse que par le large éventail de voyageurs, variant des salariés fatigués aux familles entières adressant leurs adieux à leurs proches, partant à la découverte de terrains académiques éloignés. Harry était maintenant seul, les Dursley étant tout juste partis pour l'hôpital. Il se sentait abandonné, le départ rapide de son oncle et ses derniers mots lui revenant à l'esprit quand il se rendit compte que, en effet, il n'existait pas de quai neuf et trois-quarts. Néanmoins, les évènements récents entourant l'apparition du nouveau _membre_ de son cousin réussirent à lui arracher un ricanement, lui allègeant un peu du poids qui lui écrasait les épaules.

Son moral redescendit lentement tandis qu'il cherchait les alentours du quai neuf, sa rencontre avec le policier ne l'ayant pas du tout aidé. Les joues encore rouges de honte, il se retourna et se mit en route dans la direction opposée, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui comme il venait de le faire.

Il commença à paniquer légèrement quand il vérifia la grosse horloge murale située entre les quais neuf et huit. Les Dursley étaient partis depuis longtemps, et même s'il trouvait une cabine téléphonique, il doutait qu'ils se déplaceraient jusqu'à Londres pour venir le récupérer.

C'est à cet instant que ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de personnes qui, même entourés de centaines de voyageurs portant des coloris plus improbables les uns que les autres, se détachaient nettement de la foule de la gare. C'était en toute logique une famille nombreuse, composée en majorité de personnes portant des cheveux roux flamboyants, à l'exception d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs, se distinguant des autres membres. Il semblait de plus maîtriser mieux que les autres le style vestimentaire Moldu : un ensemble de sport noir et jaune, un bandeau blanc pour ses cheveux, et des badges lui donnait un air ''cool''. À part pour cela, ils ne pouvaient qu'être des sorciers. La chouette posée précairement sur le sommet du chariot à bagages ne pouvait mentir.

« C'est ta première année, petit garçon ? »

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par la personne qui devait être en charge du groupe, une femme un peu courte sur pattes qui admirait maintenant Edwige.

« Oh ! Quelle belle chouette ! Bon, on n'a pas le temps de bavarder, il faut passer le portail avant le départ du train. Suis Ronald, voilà un bon garçon. »

Un « Maman ! » étouffé vint de la direction du garçon aux cheveux blancs, rapidement couvert par les rires de deux frères jumeaux. L'un d'eux tenait le dénommé Ronald dans une prise de lutte, lui ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux.

« Allez ! On est déjà assez en retard comme ça ! Fred, George, arrêtez ça cet instant ! »

Ils obtempérèrent immédiatement, se rangeant sagement derrière elle.

Elle ferma ses yeux, et commença à faire quelque chose qui étonna Harry profondément. Ses jambes la portaient, elle et le chariot à bagages en sa possession, droit vers le mur de briques, à quelques mètres de là. Harry se prépara à crier pour parer à l'inévitable, quand elle disparut derrière un groupe de touristes passant par là. Aucun fracas ne retentit, donc il assuma que l'inévitable avait, par miracle, été avertit. Néanmoins, il resta perplexe quand la foule se dissipa, car il n'apercevait aucune chevelure rousse à l'horizon.

La jeune fille et son frère aîné passèrent ensuite. Harry garda cette fois les yeux ouverts, mais il ne pouvait les croire quand ils disparurent, juste avant d'entrer en contact avec le pilier.

« C'est mieux de garder les yeux fermés et de courir aussi rapidement que tu le peux, comme ça tu n'as pas à penser à l'impact. »

L'un des jumeaux lui avait adressé la parole, et il s'apprêtait à le remercier pour son conseil, mais ils partirent tout les deux au pas de course.

Il était maintenant seul en compagnie du dernier garçon, qu'il remarqua, maintenant qu'il était plus près, avait des yeux couleur sang.

« Je te laisse passer en premier, au cas où. » il dit, adressant par la même occasion un sourire montrant des dents effilées, comme ceux des requins. Harry avala sa salive nerveusement et opina du chef, faisant ce qu'on lui demandait. Serrant les paupières, il commença avec une marche régulière, ouvrant légèrement les yeux après un moment pour vérifier s'il allait dans la bonne direction. Il accéléra. Il était terrifié. Tous ses doutes l'écrasaient en ce moment de stress intense : allait-il passer le mur ? Et si, une fois arrivé à Poudlard, ils le renvoyait de suite dû à une erreur ? Allait-il pouvoir tenir le rythme des études intensives de magie ?

Edwige laissa échapper un petit hululement, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à courir, accumulant trop de vitesse pour pouvoir freiner.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, il émergea dans un hall de gare identique à celui qu'il venait de quitter. Il ralentit, reprenant le contrôle de son chariot à bagages. Il aperçut la famille rousse un peu plus loin, qui lui faisait des signes de la main.

« Avec toute cette agitation, on n'a même pas eu le temps de te demander ton prénom ! »

Harry était sur le point de répondre au jumeau, mais Ronald entra en collision avec lui. Il n'était apparemment pas aussi rapide à réagir quand il s'agissait de ralentir. Ceci fut assez pour distraire tout le monde, ils étaient maintenant plus ou moins concentrés sur la malle d'Harry, qui était tombée du chariot.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de le remettre dessus, emmenez-le directement dans le train. Tu es blessé ? Laisse-moi remettre tes cheveux en place, ils sont tout décoiffés. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, la gentille sorcière commença à lui aplatir les cheveux contre son crâne. Ainsi, elle laissa apparaître sa cicatrice. Elle resta stupéfaite pour un moment, avant de lui sourire en lui réarrangeant sa veste.

« Voilà, tu es présentable maintenant ! »

Fred et George, ainsi que leur petite sœur, avaient observé toute la scène en silence. Ils prirent tous un peu plus longtemps que leur mère pour se remettre de leurs émotions, mais les garçons commencèrent rapidement à chuchoter entre eux, de larges sourires ornant leurs visages. La petite fille, qui dès le début semblait très timide, prit promptement une couleur betterave.

« Ginny, vient m'aider avec cette malle ! »

La mère, voyant l'embarras de sa fille, vint à son aide, la nouvelle tâche lui servant d'excuse. Les jumeaux continuaient néanmoins à murmurer entre eux.

« Tu penses que c'est lui ?...

Mais oui, crétin ! Qui d'autre pourrait-ce être ?

Et puis-je vous demander quelle conversation dépasse en importance le fait d'aider votre mère ? »

L'aîné des enfants présents de la famille, un jeune homme portant une paire de lunettes, surplombait ses frères avec les quatre centimètres d'avantage que lui donnaient ses semelles de chaussures plus épaisses.

« Mais qui voilà ? Le préfet parfait Percy ! »

Harry vit, fièrement arboré sur le torse de l'ainé, un badge ayant des airs officiels, confirmant sa position.

« Je me demande, George, si notre frère n'a pas reçu un badge très brillant pendant nos congés d'été, lui permettant d'atteindre le sommet de la _préfection_ , euh, je veux dire la _perfection_.

Je me demande exactement la même chose. Fred, exactement la même chose… »

Les bouts des oreilles de Percy étaient devenus très rouges, et son visage exprimait le plus profond dégoût. Il se tourna vers le train, où tous les sacs et la plupart des élèves étaient déjà entassés.

Harry dépassa rapidement la mère de la sympathique famille de sorciers, qui était en train de frotter le nez de son plus jeune fils avec un mouchoir mouillé.

« Chéri, arrête de bouger, sinon je ne pourrais pas l'enlever ! »

Ronald arriva enfin à se dégager, montant dans le train juste derrière Harry. Ils parcoururent les couloirs déserts, à la recherche d'une cabine vide. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tête du train, avant de redescendre, n'ayant trouvé aucune place de libre. Ils rencontrèrent les jumeaux vers le milieu du train, là où ils avaient commencé leurs recherches. Ceux-ci adressèrent un signe de main aux garçons, avant de dire plus spécifiquement à Ronald :

« Pense à te trouver une fenêtre rapidement, sinon maman va t'envoyer une Beuglante pour ne pas lui avoir fait coucou ! »

Le regard d'Harry glissa des jumeaux à Ronald, qui arbora un visage terrifié, avant de comprendre la blague et de laisser éclater son sourire de requin.

« Très drôle, les gars, mais il faut d'abord que je trouve quelque part où poser ma malle. Et au fait, mon nom est Soul. »

La porte fut fermée violemment avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, et ils continuèrent dans leur quête pour une place assise adéquate.

Enfin, après avoir parcourus tout le train, ils trouvèrent la seule cabine pouvant les accueillir. Une seule personne l'occupait déjà, mais ils étaient roulés en boule dans le coin le plus proche de la porte et endormis. Ils entrèrent dans l'espace exigu et s'entraidèrent quand il fallait mettre leurs valises dans les filets au dessus de leurs têtes. Une mèche rebelle tomba devant les yeux d'Harry, qu'il repoussa.

Le regard de « Soul » fut attiré par ce mouvement, et celui-ci resta braqué sur le front d'Harry.

« Es-tu… Harry Potter ? » la voix de Ron contenait tellement de surprise qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui ? » il dit prudemment, en s'asseyant.

« Wow ! Je suis enchanté, mon nom est Ronald « Soul » Weasley, mais appelle-moi juste Soul, la _plupart_ des gens m'appellent comme ça. »dit-il, son visage portant une expression légèrement irritée.

Il lui présenta sa main, qu'Harry serra. Un bref silence s'installa, avant d'être rompu par le sifflet aigu du train. Ron, ou alors Soul, répondit vivement à ce signal et ouvrit la fenêtre, passant la moitié de son corps de l'autre côté dans le même mouvement. Harry fit de même et salua lui aussi Mme. Weasley. Il entendit quelques paroles faiblement criées, quelque chose concernant des lunettes de toilettes, parmi tout le tintamarre environnant de familles disant leurs adieux. Il se dit que c'était probablement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, et se retira entièrement dans la cabine une fois que la foule eut disparue de son champ de vision.

« Donc… est-ce que vous êtes tous sorciers, dans ta famille ? » Harry demanda, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa politesse.

« Euh, ouais ? Nous l'avons été pour des générations, il y a juste un comptable du côté de ma mère dont on ne parle pas beaucoup…

Un nouveau silence s'immisça dans la conversation. « Soul » déplaçait continuellement son regard de la fenêtre à la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Euh… te rappelles-tu de quelque chose ? De Tu-sais-qui, je veux dire ? »

Harry resta confus pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de l'expression.

« Oh, tu veux dire Vold… »

« Chut ! Ne le dis pas ! »

Le visage de Ron était empreint de terreur, et il agitait ses bras dans tous les sens.

« D'accords, Tu-sais-qui, alors. La seule chose dont je me souviens est un éclair de lumière verte et une douleur intense, mais je ne me rappelle pas de son visage. »

« Bon, ben… »

Ron semblait légèrement déçu.

« Au fait, pourquoi t'appelles-tu « Soul » ? Pardon de te le demander, mais est-ce naturel, tes cheveux ? Je veux dire, le reste de ta famille a des cheveux roux, donc… »

« Alors, la raison pour laquelle mes cheveux sont blancs et mes yeux rouges est tout simplement car je suis albinos. » « Soul » répondit avec de la fierté très visiblement affichée sur son visage. « C'est génétique, tu sais, mon frère Wes est pareil, et je pense que ce cousin éloigné de mon père aussi… » Il se concentra en essayant de se rappeler de la personne en question. Une tâche noirâtre était encore visible sur le côté droit de son nez.

« Et ton nom ? Est-ce un surnom ? » Harry était maintenant entièrement concentré sur le garçon en face de lui, son inquiétant sourire de requin oublié.

« C'est bien un surnom qui m'a été donné par Wes, avant qu'il ne parte étudier les dragons. Il s'est donné ce surnom aussi, car il aime la musique western. Je préfère le jazz personnellement, mais on pensait tous les deux que ça ressemblait à un nom de fille, tu sais ? Comme Jasmine. »

« Donc les sorciers écoutent la musique Moldue aussi ? »

« Pas vraiment. Tu vois, mon père aime beaucoup tout ce qui est Moldu, donc il ramène des trucs de son boulot qui viennent du monde Moldu, et expérimente avec dans le garage. Nous avons même une voiture ! De toute façon, quand j'étais petit, papa ramena un vieux phonographe avec un vinyle dessus. Il réussit à le faire marcher et opérer sa magie. C'est là que mon frère est tombé amoureux de la musique. Il allait au village Moldu le plus proche et écoutait les radios à travers les fenêtres ouvertes en été. Une fois, il eut même le courage d'entrer dans un magasin et d'utiliser de la monnaie Moldue pour acheter un vieux vinyle. Mon frère décida à ce moment que j'étais assez mature pour apprécier sa musique, et je découvris que j'avais le même amour que lui. On commença donc à s'intéresser à d'autres aspects de la culture Moldue, au grand enthousiasme de mon père. Je pense que l'on le dépassa même sur certains aspects de cette connaissance, ai-je l'air d'appartenir à une famille de sorciers quand je suis habillé en Moldu ? »

Harry concéda que son style ressemblait à celui d'un adolescent légèrement excentrique, mais sinon relativement normal. Ils commencèrent ensuite à parler de musique, Harry remarquant rapidement que les goûts de Soul étaient un peu datés. Ils changèrent de sujet, la curiosité insatiable d'Harry pour la magie devant clairement être rassasiée. Soul était en train de lui expliquer comment marchait les sortilèges de coussinage pour les balais, quand un léger coup fut frappé contre la vitre de la porte coulissante, et qu'il fut ouvert par une femme poussant un chariot.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger, les enfants ? »

Harry se rendit compte que l'heure du repas de midi approchait, son estomac lui donnant son accord bruyamment. N'ayant jamais essayé la nourriture des sorciers et ayant un sac rempli de l'argent qui lui restait du Chemin de Traverse, il se décida à en dépenser au moins une partie sur la montagne de nourriture se déversant du chariot surchargé.

« Et vous deux ? Voulez-vous quelque chose ? » La dame demanda, un sourire accueillant au visage.

« Ça va, j'ai des sandwichs. » Soul dit piteusement, sortant un petit paquet enveloppé de papier aluminium.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le coin où le troisième occupant de la cabine était endormi. Tout le raffut n'avait pas réussi à les réveiller, ils étaient dans un sommeil profond, des mèches de cheveux de couleur étrange lui couvrant le visage.

« C'est peut-être mieux de le laisser. » Dit Harry, avant de remercier silencieusement la dame souriante et de fermer la porte.

« Maman oublie à chaque fois que je hais le corned beef. » Dit Soul mornement, le papier produisant un son métallique quand séparé des sandwichs.

« Allez, au lieu de ça, aide-moi avec ceux-ci, je ne pense pas pouvoir les finir tout seul. Et de toute manière, tu dois m'expliquer ce que c'est, au cas où je retire l'emballage n'importe comment ou quelque chose de bête comme ça. »

Harry sélectionna quelques sucreries, et lui et Soul commencèrent alors à les ingérer, ce dernier lui expliquant le principe des cartes Chocogrenouille, par exemple. Ils essayèrent toutes les friandises, ce qui laissa les pauvres, innocents sandwiches au corned beef abandonnés au coin de la table.

Pas mal de temps passa et ils digéraient tranquillement leur « repas ». Ils laissèrent quelques friandises pour la dernière personne qui partageait leur cabine afin qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé quand il se réveillera enfin, c'est-à-dire s'il comptait le faire. Par exemple, il portait déjà sa robe, même si cela restait à la limite de ce qui pouvait être accepté comme uniforme scolaire. Il avait aussi été témoin des cris stridents de Soul quand son rat de compagnie, Croûtard, engloutit une grande partie d'une carte Chocogrenouille qu'il n'avait pas trouvé précédemment. Toutes ces conditions prises en compte, il ne semblait pas vouloir être dérangé.

Un grand bruit traversa le compartiment quand deux personnes rousses et un gars portant des lunettes carrées ouvrirent la porte à toute volée.

« Hey, Ron-ron, nous voulions juste passer pour voir si ça allait bien, et pour que tu puisse dire un petit coucou à la tarentule de Kirik ! »

« Son nom est Arachne ! N'est-elle pas à croquer ? »

Kirik tenait une grosse boite à chaussures percé de trous sur le haut pour que l'animal puisse respirer. Il le posa sur la table, et commença à soulever le couvercle. Soul était, pour un instant seulement, devenu rouge quand les jumeaux avaient crié son surnom embarrassant. Mais dès qu'une araignée avait été mentionnée, son visage s'était vidé de toute couleur plus rapidement que celui d'oncle Vernon à la réception de la première lettre de Poudlard d'Harry. Celui-ci fut impressionné par cet exploit.

Aucun des autres garçons ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Le couvercle fut entièrement enlevé, et Soul était maintenant clairement en train d'hyperventiler.

« Pardon les gars, mais ça va trop loin, là. »

Kirik s'était finalement rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et sortit du compartiment avec son étrange animal, lançant un regard désolé à Soul.

« Allez ! C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse la surmonter ! » George hurla, suivant son ami.

Soul avait calmé sa respiration, et essayait maintenant de former une phrase.

« Pas…drôle…Fred… »

« Nous essayons juste de t'aider, tu sais. Tu devrais nous remercier. »

Avec un dernier soupir agacé, il rejoignit le couloir. Beaucoup d'autres élèves y était, incluant les préfets qui essayaient de maintenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'ordre.

« Ron ! Ça va ? J'ai vu ces deux idiots passer avec l'araignée de Kirik, et j'avais l'impression qu'ils venaient d'ici… »

Le plus ancien des Weasley qui était encore à l'école entra, son badge, qui était en effet _très_ brillant scintillant au soleil.

« Percy… : mon…nom…est… _Soul_ … !Et…je…vais…bien… »Soul réussit à dire, avant de reprendre son air « cool ».

« Si tu le dis… »

Percy recommença à hurler aux élèves qui bloquaient la circulation dans le couloir. Harry soupira et se leva pour fermer de nouveau la porte, avant de retourner auprès de Soul.

« S'il te plaît… ne parle jamais de ça. »

Harry fit le signe de fermeture éclair sur sa bouche avant de se rassoir. La phobie de Soul ne le dérangeait pas : tout le monde avait ses faiblesses, après tout.

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent assis pour un moment, avant qu'Harry ne commence à ramasser les papiers et les bonbons restants. De plus en plus de bruit venait des couloirs, les élèves devenant de plus en plus agités au fur et à mesure que la journée progressait. Bientôt, une fille avec des couettes de cheveux gras et de grands yeux verts ouvrit la porte, ce qui surprit les deux garçons, car aucun d'eux ne l'avait croisée auparavant.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Je fais le tour des wagons pour vous rappeler que vous devez vous changer avant que le train ne rentre en gare. » Dit-elle, un sourire au visage qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas le boulot des préfets, normalement ? »Soul lui répliqua, visiblement agacé. Elle semblait en effet n'avoir que leur âge, bien trop jeune pour être préfet.

La fille avait l'air légèrement gênée, son sourire défaillant.

« J'essaye juste de les aider ! Ils ont déjà tellement de choses à faire, et… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison de rentrer sans permission comme ça ! Et tu n'as aucun droit de profiter de l'autorité d'un préfet ! Va-t'en ! »

Visiblement déconfite, la fille ferma la porte, les laissant pour qu'ils puissent se changer.

« Tu étais un peu brusque, là.. »

Harry reprit son ami, qui était en train de sortir sa robe d'un petit sac à dos qu'il avait pensé à emmener en plus de sa malle. Il ne regarda pas Harry, concentré pleinement sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il le laissa faire : il voyait qu'il regrettait son action, et avait seulement agit ainsi car il était encore nerveux après l'incident de l'araignée. Soupirant, il se mit debout sur la table qui se trouvait au milieu du compartiment pour ouvrir sa malle sans avoir à la descendre du filet dans lequel il se trouvait. Ils se changèrent, avant de se rassoir. Regardant à travers la fenêtre, Harry observa la campagne pendant qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

« Pardon pour tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Evite juste de te mettre en colère contre des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec, s'il te plaît. »

Ils reprirent lentement la conversation où ils l'avaient laissée. Le soleil était maintenant loin sur l'horizon, ses rayons rentrant horizontalement dans la cabine peignaient celui-ci de rouges et d'oranges. C'était très confortable, Harry se dit, reposant sa tête contre le verre tiède, la voix légère de Soul dans les oreilles.

La porte claqua.

Un garçon habillé d'un ensemble de robes flambant neuf, personnalisé d'une broche en forme de tête de mort argentée au cou, entra dans le compartiment. Trois bandes de blanc lui barrait le noir corbeau de ses cheveux. Deux filles le suivaient de près, l'une d'elles semblant avoir au moins un an de plus que l'autre, qui avait le même âge que les autres personnes présentes.

Les yeux du garçon étaient d'une couleur étonnante, dorés, mais il avait l'expression blasée d'une personne ayant eu une vie sans réels problèmes. Néanmoins, ils s'allumèrent d'une lueur intéressée quand ils se posèrent sur Harry.

« Tiens, le célèbre Harry Potter ! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Draco Malfoy, mais je préfère être appelé « Kid » par mes amis les plus proches. Souhaitez-vous en faire partie ? »

Ses manières étaient beaucoup trop soutenues, et Harry ne prit pas la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Je… »

« Hé, bandes blanches ! Ca ne te gênes pas de rentrer sans prévenir ? Nous en avons eu beaucoup trop comme ça aujourd'hui ! » Soul hurla, interrompant Harry.

Une légère teinte rose colora le blanc parfait des joues du garçon. La plus jeune des filles ricana, avant d'être réprimée par la personne qui devait être sa grande sœur.

« Je vois… Vous avez déjà sympathisé avec les mauvaises personnes. Un Weasley, ai-je raison ? »

Il continua sans attendre de réponse.

« Pas facile à deviner, à cause des cheveux, néanmoins les vêtements auraient pu être un indice. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la manche de la robe de Soul. Il était un peu trop court et tellement râpé aux bords qu'un trou était sur le point de se former. Il cacha rapidement sa main sous la table, ses oreilles rougissant aux bouts.

« Bon, tu es toujours le bienvenu s'il te déçoit… »Il soupira.

« SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE MALFOY AVANT QUE JE NE T'ARRACHE LA TETE ! »

« Tu vois ? Ils utilisent tout le temps la violence avant n'importe quel autre argument. Allez, on y va les filles, on a des affaires plus importantes autre part … »

Il se retourna, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta net quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le troisième occupant de la cabine, dont le sommeil n'avait pas été interrompu de tout le trajet.

« Eh bien, il me semble que j'ai retrouvé quelque chose que j'avais perdu. Liz, Patty, emmenez-le dans ma cabine, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Avec ça, il sortit, laissant les filles.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que… »

La plus grande et plus vieille des filles pris une position agressive devant Harry, qui venait juste de prononcer ces quelques mots. Patty, ricanante, arracha la personne endormie de son siège, les faisant couiner en tombant par terre. Les soulevant et les traînant par le col avec une force surprenante, elle sortit de la cabine, Liz la suivant de près. Elle fit le signe « je garde un œil sur vous », ses deux doigts pointant férocement. Sans se consulter, Harry et Soul se levèrent tous deux et suivirent le groupe. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les élèves étant en train de se changer dans leurs cabines.

« Laisse-les ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu n'as pas le droit de… »

Liz réagit à la vitesse de la lumière, tirant sa baguette d'une main tout en écrasant le plus grand des deux garçons contre le mur, en l'occurrence Soul. Elle le pointa vers son visage, paralysant tout le monde de peur.

« Ne nous questionne pas. Nous sommes dans nos droits, alors rentre dans ton compartiment avant que quelque chose d' _accidentel_ ne vous arrive. Compris ? »

La menace fut prononcée d'une voix calme, lui donnant un air encore plus dangereux. Soul sortit de sa torpeur, et ne l'avait visiblement pas comprise. Harry essaya de le lui signaler depuis derrière le dos de Liz, agitant sa tête et ses mains. Il savait trop bien de quoi était capable ce type de personne.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Vous avez embarqué cette personne alors qu'elle était en train de se reposer ! Ils partageait notre cabine depuis le début du voyage ! »

« Soul, non ! »

Le cri d'Harry était tellement rempli de peur pour son ami que celui-ci arrêta ses protestations, envoyant à la place des regards pleins de haine à la blonde. Harry se prépara au pire quand la fille leva sa baguette couleur pin, semblant prête à frapper, mais au lieu de ça sourit méchamment et laissa sa proie tomber au sol.

« D'accords, voulez-vous vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ? Vous pouvez demander directement à Kid si vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez même demander à un préfet, ils sont probablement tous au courant maintenant. N'oubliez néanmoins pas ceci : cela vous fera à vous et à la, euh, _personne_ impliquée plus de mal que de bien. Suis-je comprise ? »

Harry était terrifié : elle avait la posture et le comportement d'une brute, mais une lueur d'intelligence cruelle irradiait du fond de ses pupilles. Quand il y pensait, les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient inspiraient tout autant la crainte à leur propre manière.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Avec un dernier sourire triomphant, elle leur fouetta le visage de ses cheveux et suivit sa sœur, qui avait disparue dans l'une des cabines qui longeait le couloir.

Harry attrapa le bras de Soul quand il s'apprêta à la suivre.

« S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas. Je pense que ce qu'elle disait était au moins en partie vrai, alors juste laisse pour cette fois-ci. »

Soul soupira avant de retourner à la cabine, Harry le suivant. Le soleil était maintenant complètement couché, ses derniers rayons disparaissant de l'horizon.

Ils ne furent même pas assis quinze minutes avant que le cri suraigu du sifflet du train ne se fit entendre. La nuit s'était installée dans la petite station, et au fur et à mesure que les élèves sortaient des wagons, ils se pelotonnaient dans leurs épaisses capes. De la vapeur se déversait de la cheminée du train autant que de la bouche des étudiants, déposant de la buée sur les lunettes d'Harry. Il les nettoya avec un pan de sa robe, avant de les remettre sur son nez. Dès qu'il le fit, il balaya du regard le paysage environnant, et fut émerveillé. Là, haut et fier sur sa falaise, illuminé par un nombre infini de lumières, se trouvait l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

« Je suis sensé être ici. » Dit Harry, et pour la première fois, il se dit que peut-être tout ira bien.


End file.
